My Only Love (revised)
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: First romance fic!!! Don't bother telling me to stick to humor if u don't like it though...


My Only Love

Zell sulked while walking around the arcade. He was thinking back a few months ago when he told Selphie his feelings for her. He was in her room and then kissed her on the lips, but got a slap back in return…

*** ( Flashback ) ***

"Zell! You know I'm with Irvine!" Selphie cried. She was shocked and scared. She was loyal to Irvine and didn't want that to change. She knew Zell always had a little crush on her.

"I'm sorry Selphie."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to do anything!"

"Please Selphie, I… I love you."

"Don't even start Zell, I can't… I'm… Zell." She had tears in her eyes, "Please go Zell."

*** ( End Flashback ) ***

"Damn it! I was so stupid!" Zell yelled as he hit the wall, with many people watching him. He saw Irvine walking by, he remembered something else that happened, after the incident…

*** ( Flashback ) ***

"Selphie, will you marry me?"

"Oh Irvine, of course." Everyone cheered except for him, 'Now I'll never get her' he thought.

*** ( End Flashback )***

He was playing a game badly, feeling sorry for himself when who but Selphie came up to him, "Zell, we need to talk, Zell? Are you listening to me?" No answer

"Zell?" No answer

"Zell?" This time she grabbed his arm, making him lose. Not like he was going to win anyway. "You lose." The machine said in a loud voice.

"Great, I lose in real life too, you made me lose a quarter." Zell stated the obvious a little bit fed up.

"Zell, we need to talk." Selphie asked again, ignoring his comment

"There's nothing to talk about. My life is over." He then reached in his pocket and took out some change, "I don't even have enough to buy a hotdog so I can wallow in self-pity."

"Don't talk like that Zell."

"Why do you care?" asked Zell harshly

"Because, I'm worried, you're my friend." She then wished she hadn't said that

"Is that all I am to you?"

She knew he was going to say that, "Zell, please."

"I poured my heart out to you and you shattered it into a million pieces."

"Zell." She was about to cry.

"I'm outta here." Zell then stormed off leaving Selphie crying on the floor.

"It's just, I don't know, what should I do Squall? Can't you like give me a few suggestions or something? I mean you always seem to have a way with Rinoa."

"Sorry Zell, I'm not the love doctor, I don't know what to do."

"Yea, I knew you were going to say that, thanks for your time anyway."

"Zell, wait, heh, I still can't believe you kissed her."

"That was a long time ago, ( sigh ) besides I wanted to do that since I was a kid."

"Yea, well, good luck."

"Thanks, man."

Selphie was waiting at the parking lot for Irvine, she was supposed to meet him there. She saw him, but with another girl…

"Irvine?" she asked in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough so Irvine couldn't hear. He turned around and saw that he was caught.

"Uh, go wait in the car Melissa."

"Ok Irvy, don't you be too long now." Answered Melissa

"Melissa?" Selphie asked bitterly

"I meet her a few weeks ago, just after I proposed to you."

"You went behind my back?"

"Let's handle this maturely, okay? Look, uh, why don't we just break off our engagement."

"Break it off?" Selphie was getting mad now, she had tried so hard to be loyal to him and by doing so she had hurt Zell, and now he wants to break it off? 

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't believe you!"

"But it's better for the both of us, see, then I get Melissa and-"

"What about me? Huh? I thought you love me!"

"I do, but now I love Melissa. And you can have-"

"Who?"

"Selphie, do you love Zell?"

"Wha- I… I don't know."

"I've seen the way you two are, you guys were meant for each other, I mean it."

"… So this is good-bye?"

"I guess… We're still best buds right?"

"Yeah,… Good-bye Irvine."

"…Bye, Selphie."

And they walked off in the opposite direction leaving their love for each other behind, thus going off to their new love.

( Knock, knock ) went on the closed door of Zell's room, "Zell?"

He was reading comics and he looked up, he'd recognized that voice anywhere, "Go away Selphie."

"Can we talk?" 

"Why don't you talk to your fiancé." Mocked Zell

"I don't have one, me and Irvine broke off our engagement."

Zell jumped up, "What? What do you mean?"

"Open the door and I tell you." Suggested Selphie

Zell opened the door, Selphie ran in and hugged him.

"Do you know why we broke off our engagement?" asked Selphie

"No." Zell said dumbfounded

"Cause I love someone else."

"Who? I'll kill him. Is it Squall? Seifer?" Zell asked jokingly

"Haha, no way."

"Raijin? I'm surprised."

"No, silly, it's a guy named Zell Dincht, do you know him?"

"Oh, of course, why he's the most good-looking guy in Balamb."

"Haha, so you wanna have a relationship?"

"I'd love to, where do we start?"

"How about taking me to the cafeteria and grab some hotdogs."

"I told you this morning, I don't have any money."

"Zell?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Selphie said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
